


Change

by ribbonsandskirts



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonsandskirts/pseuds/ribbonsandskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetfire has to accept that thing's have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

He's changed.

He's changed a lot. Everyone changes, everything changes, change is what made the universe what it was. Change is the concept all Cybertronian life revolved around. Scientists welcomed change with open arms, because the goal of science was to change how the world thought. However, Jetfire couldn't accept that Starscream had changed. He'd awoken believing this Starscream to be the same talkative, endearingly irritable, young scientist that trailed after his heavy footsteps in hopes of leading Cybertron to a new golden age.

No, this Starscream was tainted with bitterness and greed. Battered by cynicism and jealousy. Ideals and dreams for a better life for Cybertronians now poisoned by lust for power and control. There was no way this could be the Starscream he knew, no way could he have changed so drastically. And yet he did.

He had to learn to accept it.

**Author's Note:**

> total word count of the word change from top to bottom; 12  
> it doesnt even look like a word anymore


End file.
